


Let it, Snow!

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Прощай, моя королева.
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen





	Let it, Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть Дени логична и закономерна, но едва ли я ожидала, что убьёт её не кто-нибудь, а Джон. Горько рыдаю. Спи, моя королева.

**« _It's hand in your hand  
A shadow over you_»**

**— Poets of the Fall «Sleep, Sugar»**

Когда-то и я, заколотый и преданный друзьями, лежал, питая своей кровью снег. Лежал, тихо надеясь, что меня укроет рыжими кудрями та, кого я из тысяч узнать смогу. Но пришла лишь тьма, за ней — пламя, но не то — оно не приносило радость. За ним последовала боль, что с яростью обожгла нутро и привела к страданьям.

И снова я живой, но лишь внешне. Снова на передовой: бьюсь за Север, за семью, за живых и… за тебя, ту, кто вновь зажёг в моём почти остывшем сердце пламя жизни. Ты ведь тоже мне семья, кровь от крови мне.

Но прошу: не оставляй меня последним из своих. Я не смогу тянуть эту лямку в одиночку.

Я не смогу последним стать драконом. Я всей душой проклинаю ту монету, что поставила долг выше любви. И жизнь с тобой даже в законном безумии была всяко лучше того, чем закончилась наша красивая история вечной любви.

Теперь лежишь ты, прекрасная в своей беззащитности, среди серого пепла, заколотая и преданная другом. И изнутри, я чувствую, зверь, оживший в груди, до задушенного хрипа натягивает свой поводок, впиваясь ошейником в тощую глотку. Суча хвостом, порываясь назад. Так, что вот-вот раздерёт спину и кинется к тебе. Останется с тобой, а я молю всех — Старых богов, Семерых, Безликого, но больше всех — Владыку Света, чтобы он, вдохнув в тебя пламя жизни, доказал, что я ошибся. 

Но, если ты вернёшься, не будет мира — лишь пламя и кровь.

Прощай, моя королева.


End file.
